Twisted
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: Kidnapped, and alone with a serial killer...what will happen to Grace in this twisted life she called her own? John/Grace


_He hated this...all of this twisted, bullshit. _

_He should have never allowed that lunatic into the car, he should have listened to Grace. All of this was his fault, and now they were suffering for it. So many people had died, and some part of him knew that more would die before John Ryder was put behind bars and/or dead. How was he going to protect Grace? He looked over at her, her eyes closed and her body relaxed. How she could be sleeping, he would never know, but she sure did like peaceful. He leaned over, wrapping his arm around her waist; each breath he took against her, the scent of strawberries floated into his body. That was her smell, her scent; it had been the first thing he noticed about Grace before they were in a relationship. Feeling her body move into his, her back up against his chest...it gave him so much more comfort then he could have thought. He needed this, more than he first thoguht._

_They would get through...they had to. He couldn't lose hope now, even though some part of him screamed that they were going to die. Kissing her shoulderblade, he pulled himself off the bed. He had to get up and move; staying here in this room, it was torture. Hearing his stomach growl for food, he glanced over to the endtable. Take the gun or leave it...he rubbed his head, trying to think of the best solution. It would only be a breif minute or two, she wouldn't even know that he had been gone and Jim was so hungry. Grabbing the gun, he shoved it into the back of his pocket. Walking as quietly as he could, Jim silently opened the door. Warm air hit him as he closed the door behind him, his body seizing up from the temperature. His eyes looked around, taking in the dark motel and rumbling of 18 wheelers. Walking as quickly as he could, Jim pushed forward; his eyes set on the little store in front of him. _

_"Watch out!" Someone yelled. Looking up, Jim quickly dodge an oncoming 18 wheeler; the shadows of one of the buildings hiding him as the 18 wheeler went by, honking his horn at the boy out of anger. Taking deep breaths, Jim leaned up against the post. Before he could take one more step, pain raced through his body as something hard him him up against the back of his head. Collapsing onto the ground, he qucikly looked up; the face of John Ryder looking down at him with a twisted smile as his foot slowly came down upon his face._

_And there was darkness._

_xXx_

_Something was wrong...defintely wrong. As her eyes fluttered open, Grace could swear she felt fingers running up and down her curves. Her body hummed from the contact, but she wanted to sleep. So tired from this hell driven day, Grace needed the sleep she could get. "Jim, no." she groaned, feeling the hand touch her stomach."Jim?" Her eyes widened as she felt the callouses brush up against her skin. Before she could fight, a hand grabbed her hair forcing her head back; the eyes of John Ryder staring down at her. _

_"Guess again." he growled, his voice rough and dark. Her eyes widened as she relaized what was going to happen. Gaining all the energy she could, she fought against his grip; his body on top of her's, as he tried to subdue her. John gripped onto her throat, his tight grip restricting the air going through her body. Grace grabbed onto his hands, trying to lift them up even thoguh she knew she couldn't Her body arched as she grew lighthead, the fight in her body disappearing with each gasp. "That's better." he hissed, one of his hands disappearing into his jacket. His grip loosened up, but not enough for her to gain any advantage. Her eyes widened as he pulled out a large needle, a few drops of the mysterious drug squirting out of the needle. No, no, she couldn't let him drug her! She tried to struggle as the needle went towards her neck. "Settle down, Grace." Tears fell from her face as the needle was pushed into her neck, the warm liquid inside flushing through her system. _

_His eyes were on her as the drug took effect, her eyes fluttering. What was that drug? Grace could feel his hands release her, but there was no strength to use; no will to fight. Fingers touched her face, up and down the outline of her jaw as the drug worked its magic. "Now that's it." his voice muttered. She could feel her body being picked up, strong arms holding her with an iron grip. With her head against his chest, one smell hit her. _

_He smelt like blood._

_Feeling his grip on her tighten, Grace succumbed to the power of the drug...hoping to God she got out of this madness alive. _


End file.
